my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akira Wareashi
}} Akira Wareashi (割れ足・あきら Wareashi Akira) is a student at U.A.'s Class 2-A and aspires to become a Pro Hero. She is one of the rarer cases where her body isn't fully adapted to her Quirk. Akira hails from a Family of non-Heroes, that is nevertheless somewhat famous due to their business. A person lacking in confidence, despite her intense training, Akira is bad at expressing herself and has a desire to develop this self-esteem problem, which she deems necessary for a Hero. Appearance Deeming herself as somewhat simple, Akira is a person with a non-outstanding appearance. Her skin has a tone between pale and slightly tanned, offering a contrast to her hair, where her complexion being described as beautiful. Usually, Akira expresses herself through gestures and expressions, showing off a myriad of those. As stated, Akira also has expressive half-round and half-sharp eyes, which have rather large brown pupils. Meanwhile, her light brown hair is wavy, possessing spiky strands that stick out in large amounts, proving to be long enough to reach the middle of her back. Some of these strands of hair frame the sides of her face and go past her ears, with two prominent strands standing almost horizontally on each side. Usually, Akira keeps most of her hair in a wild ponytail. Her eyebrows are thin, and the eyelashes are somewhat prominent. Finally, Akira's face has a dominant triangular shape, with some roundness to it. Her body is somewhat slender, though, nevertheless, Akira has shaped muscles throughout the entirety of her body, specially within her legs, courtesy of her Quirk and training. Furthermore, her figure is rather proportionate, being 5'8" feet and 150 pounds, which makes her stand among the tallest of the class. Unsurprisingly, as a growing teenager's, Akira's body has developed curves. ... Like the other students, Akira has her own U.A.'s training uniform, which takes the form of a blue tracksuit with the school's symbol in white. For her usage of it, she rolls both the sleeves and the bottom of the pants up, due to the shirt being a bit too tight around her form, feeling a bit restricted in it. Alongside her tracksuit, Akira wears a pair of simple pink sneakers. So it doesn't disturb her, Akira also wraps her ponytail into a bun, whenever she is up for gym activities. When hanging out at tropical locations, such as beaches, Akira tends to wear a simple red bikini. She also leaves her hair tied either in a large bun or a high ponytail. Gallery AkiraFull.jpg|Akira in her wheelchair. AkiraUni.jpg|Akira in her vestless uniform. AkiraSwim.jpg|Akira at the beach. AkiraSuit.jpg|Akira's hero attire. Personality A person of few words, Akira prefers to express herself through her gestures and mannerisms, feeling as if they speak better than her choices in words. Nevertheless, whenever she speaks, Akira makes sure her words are carefully chosen and straight to the point, not wanting to diverge from the main topic at any point. Despite this, she has shown to be content when it comes to exchanging simple conversations with her classmates, whom she has warmed up to, and laughs at some of their jokes. Akira enjoys quite some casual talk with most of the girls in her class. However, she has shown to have some difficulties participating in some of the topics. With her actions speaking louder than her words, Akira is deemed to be a person of extreme attitude, something which helps with her hero prowess, enabling her to make split-second decisions at times. While others are taking cover and thinking of a proper plan, Akira is already dashing at the opponent, developing a proper course of action to take, making her seem reckless by viewing eyes. She also applies this to other school activities, preferring to get done with her homework and other projects as soon as she can, all the while trying to perform well. However, Akira does wish to be more open about herself, admiring people who can do it, leading to her interest on fellow classmate Jack Daniels. Even then, Akira often deems herself uninteresting and not worthy of much praise, despite knowing her own efforts. As she begins to talk more and more to her classmates on their second year, Akira begins to wonder what she has done for people to approach her. Despite not being extremely sensitive of having to use a wheelchair, due to her body and quirk's condition, Akira is not fond of people looking down on her or anyone of similar conditions. While she agrees that people like her may need help with a few things, Akira tries to do as much as she can, even coming from a Middle School where people either shunned her or tried to help her too much. This goes to a point where Akira opts to working alone most of the time. History Synopsis Quirk Appraisal Arc Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Enhanced Strength: By using the prowess of her lower body, Akira can make herself take great leaps, allowing her to cross distances without taking many steps. All the while, she causes small shockwaves throughout the area, something which carries on to her offensive movements. By her own experience, Akira can break the bones of a normal human upon direct impact and destroy walls of buildings. Although this doesn't carry over to her upper body strength, she still has slightly above average parameters, capable of staggering others with well placed blows. Astonishing Speed: Akira's greatest attribute, enhanced mostly with the usage of her quirk, which also acts as her main factor in battle. Simply running, moving, or even kicking provoke gushes of wind in her immediate vicinity, to the point she sometimes seems like a blur phasing through the scenario. Her body control allows her to perform complex movements without making any mistakes in her movements, or using too much strength. When using her full speed, Akira is one of the fastest among her class, showing that her speed allows for quick travel as well. Incredible Agility: A result of constantly training and using her Quirk, Akira has also developed natural movement abilities that further compliment her fighting style. This is mostly executed through her lower body, as stated before, permitting it to move almost freely in tandem with her upper body and not lose any balance. Great Endurance: Although her body is not immensely durable, Akira herself is capable of taking immense amounts of pain and fatigue, carrying on with her tasks. Keen Intellect: Despite her tendency to rush in and think of strategies amidst a situation, which is a feat in itself, Akira is quite capable of analyzing an entire situation within seconds and choose the paths she deems as most reliable. She tries to think of alternative to her current plans, covering every possible failure route, and adapting her own choices to the situation at hand, even in the middle of attacking. However, Akira remarks that she needs to take her opponent's Quirk more into account, something she has been trying to improve. Fighting Style Quirk is Akira's quirk, which allows her incredible control over the structure and power of her lower body. These legs have resilient flesh, bones, and joints, allowing for a variety of feats for Akira to perform. With their increased speed and strength, Akira is capable of running faster than most trained athletes, jumping higher than a trampoline could ever take her, and guiding the rest of her body as if it were also enhanced. As the lower body is what does the most during human movement, Akira syncs her hips' movement and the trajectory of her legs with her enhanced prowess and training regimen, using a somewhat distinct fighting style, which involves dancing and swiftness. Such movements allow Akira to glide through her opponents with extreme speed, making it possible for her to deliver a barrage of blows in seconds, all the while dodging possible incoming attacks. Although it pushes her even further, with her strength and body control, Akira can achieve temporary mid-air glide, making it where Akira is always moving and on the action. In fact, Akira seeks to preserve time and move as much as possible, given that her body was born with this Quirk, and due to a defect, it has yet to have been fully adapted to her body. Due to that, she has limited time usage of her quirk and must rest her legs whenever she feels as if she is pushing it. This has prompted her to use a wheelchair ever since a young age, as the mere act of walking can cause strain in her legs, even if it's at a slow pace. If Akira pushes herself too much, her legs won't resist, making her muscles go numb and her bones nearly break. Other Equipment & Weapons Hero Suit: ' (): Relationships Classmates= 'Griselle Hideaki: According to herself, Akira hasn't been exactly on touch with Griselle. Yet, during their second year, Akira had enough confidence in Griselle's skills to be the Class' president, lending a vote to her. When they did their second Quirk Exams, Akira noticed that Griselle seemed trouble by her score, and went in to talk to her. However, they were interrupted by Zenji Kaisei, leaving it in the air what Akira was going to say. Jack Daniels: Much like she notices other quiet people, Akira is the first person to notice Jack's uneasiness during the class election. She questions if it was a consequence of voting on her, whom had receive a single vote, and concludes that that would be the only reason he acted like he did. From there on, Akira seems to develop some sort of interest on him and desire to talk to him, despite deeming him aloof. Ava Rizal: Despite knowing her since their first year, Akira hasn't interacted with Ava until their second year. During it, Ava openly asks Akira to be her friend, prompting the latter to quickly respond that she will try. She constantly reassures Ava to always try and do her best. Izanagi Kiyoshi: Kinzoku Kusari: Ryuji Adachi: Aiko Kowareta: Midori Crane: |-| Teachers= Isan Jooryoku: |-| Family= Battles Trivia Behind the scenes= *She is based on Ayase Shinomiya from the Guilty Crown Series. |-| Facts= *Her school ranks are as follows: **5th on the Quirk Test at her Second Year. |-| Extras= Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes in Training Category:Class 2-A Category:Quirk Users